Remain Alive 2011
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Remain Alive 2011 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = August 10, 2011 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = 18,000+ | label7 = Venue | data7 = Thomas & Mack Center | label9 = City | data9 = Las Vegas, Nevada | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Grandest Stage of The Mall 3 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Cargado Completamente 2011 }}Remain Alive 2011 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place on August 10, 2011, in Las Vegas, Nevada. The show featured the second Remain Alive Trios Tournament, in which each member of the winning team would gain one "wish". This show traditionally marked the "end of the season" for post-unionization PGA. Remain Alive 2011 Results *Pre-show Match: unidentified competitor defeated Tommy Catfood. **Catfood was pinned with a rolling European uppercut. *Pre-show Match: Daniella Firehammer defeated Brandi Miller. **Firehammer pinned Miller with a Burning Firehammer. *Pre-show Match: The Mime © defeated COSMOS. **Mime forced COSMOS to submit with a Silencer. **This match was for the Broadcast Championship. *O'Brien's Pub (Brandon O'Brien, Rick Aomori-Jones, and Arana Negra) defeated LucharesUSA (Internetico, GANJU, and Cassie “Calamity” Jane). **Negra pinned Jane with a Black Metal Bomb/''Bullrush'' combo, with assitance from Aomori-Jones. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Two Match. *Dirtiest South (Snake Eyes, Shane McClellan, and Hiram McClellan) defeated Good Dudes Alliance (Buster Abbott, Zane "Zubaz" Vance, and "Mammoth" Kang JumBo). **Snake Eyes pinned Abbott with a Luckiest Strike following multiple body sandwiches from The Dirty South. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Two Match. *xYOUTH PLAGUEx (Dallas Leto, Randy Maldonado, and Todd Gregory) defeated Jet Set (PGA Junior Heavyweight Champion Ruth Toskala, Johnny Roppongi, and "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown. **Leto pinned Roppongi with a senton splash. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Two Match. *Raijin Narukami defeated 26 other competitors to win a PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship title shot later in the night. **This was a twenty-seven man, over the top rope battle royal match. **All the entrants were first round (or qualifying round) eliminations in the Remain Alive Trios Tournament. *PGA Unified Women's Championship Match: Wandering Star © defeated Venom Asamura. **Star pinned Asamura with a high kick counter to a 450 splash. *Dirtiest South (Snake Eyes, Shane McClellan, and Hiram McClellan) defeated xYOUTH PLAGUEx (Dallas Leto, Randy Maldonado, and Todd Gregory). **Snake Eyes pinned Leto with a small package. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Three Match. *O'Brien's Pub (Brandon O'Brien, Rick Aomori-Jones, and Arana Negra) defeated Forthright Gentleman's Club (Jack Cavendish, Dawkins, and Slyclops IX). **Aomori-Jones pinned Slyclops with a release dragon suplex. **This was a Remain Alive Tournament Round Three Match. *PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: Raijin Narukami defeated Helm Konrad ©. **Raijin won via referee stoppage with a triangle choke. **During the match, Konrad was attacked by Drew Parker and Oktoberpus, although the latter may have been a returning Rusty Cooledge in disguise. *Dirtiest South (Snake Eyes, Shane McClellan, and Hiram McClellan) defeated O'Brien's Pub (Brandon O'Brien, Rick Aomori-Jones, and Arana Negra). **Snake Eyes pinned Aomori-Jones with a Crap Out, with assistance from the McClellans. **This was the Remain Alive Tournament Final Match. Complete Remain Alive Trios Tournament Bracket *Bracket notes: ** Team Prunelopatty (Pru, Penelope Cavendish, and Patty) defeated Team Monster Aggregate Wrestling (Birdie Nom Nom, Tyrannosaurus Rich, and Oktoberpus) in a qualifying match. Patty was injured during their Round One match against Team POWER Pro, and was replaced by "The Executioner" John Abbott, after which the team was renamed "Team Sexycutetioner". ** Immediately after winning their Round One match against Team Sexycutetioner, Team POWER Pro's Drew Parker challenged the Forthright Gentleman's Club to their Round Two matchup immediately. Slyclops IX accepted the challenge, so that contest was fought on PGA Primetime Wednesday! rather than at Remain Alive 2011. The Forthright Gentleman's Club's victory essentially gave them a "second round bye" at the pay per view. External Links * Remain Alive 2011 show report Category:Pay Per View events